Alas de Tormento
by Kazumi Shiunsai
Summary: Solitaria en medianoche, ¿quién pensaría que una chica se encontraría con el amor de su vida, y que además él es un demonio? CAP 3 UP! No importa lo que pase, Seto continuará con su plan.
1. Doloroso Encuentro

--Alas de tormento--

_By Kazumi Shiunsai_

-Hablar-

'Pensamientos'

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Extraño encuentro: El ladrón de corazón.**

Lo que les voy a contar puede que suene extraño. Puede que simplemente crean que he caído en una especie de cavilación incoherente que seguramente parecerá locura por haberme tomado la mitad de ese frasco de pastillas para dormir. Aún estoy esperando, aquí sentada en mi cama a aquél Señor Oscuro que se supone debería llevarme pronto. Así que por mientras les relataré mi historia, por muy poco cuerda que suene

* * *

Mi vida no tenía en realidad nada de relevancia (ahora que me pongo a recordar). Iba a la escuela, estudiaba, salía con mis amigos, estudiaba de nuevo, dormía. Todos los días era la misma rutina, a excepción de los fines de semana, en los que iba a lo que quizá antes era el centro de mi vida: clases de ballet. Amaba cada segundo que me paraba en la sala de prácticas y en que la profesora me exigía cada vez más, hasta que todas en la clase aplaudían mi gran desempeño en el esquema presentado. Era usualmente la elegida para las grandes presentaciones en el Teatro Domino, y sin ser muy modesta, creo haber sido la mejor de mi clase. Lo puedo decir, sí, YO ERA FELIZ.

Sucede que para mí, lo mundano y rutinario tenía significado, un real significado. Seguramente fue porque sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer, nunca imaginé que podía haber algo más allá de lo comprensible, algo que los seres humanos ordinarios estaban vedados a presenciar. La pregunta de si Dios o incluso el mismo demonio existían podía sonar vagas y perezosas en mi vida de antes. Es que nadie le daba real importancia, por lo menos la mayoría. Hasta que lo conocí.

Él apareció en mi vida de forma inesperada. Yo iba saliendo del cine junto a mis amigos, caminando por una desierta calle (era casi la medianoche), hasta que llegó el punto donde las calles se bifurcaban y mis amigos se fueron por un lado y yo por el otro. Me había quedado sola. No tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo, mi casa no estaba muy lejos, pero créanme, si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, hubiera entrado en pánico.

No muy lejos de mí, mientras caminaba, escuché un extraño sonido proveniente de algún lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, pero claramente no había nadie. Sólo la luz de la luna reflejada en las ventanas de los negocios y alguno que otro gato. Decidí proseguir mi camino, ya sintiéndome algo nerviosa por el hecho de que podía haber alguien por ahí, quizá algún pervertido. Caminé más rápido. Y lo curioso fue, que el sonido volvió a oírse, ahora cada vez más cercano. En ese momento pensé en algún halcón batiendo sus alas, al menos a eso se parecía aquel extraño sonido.

'Pero...¿halcones en Domino City?' La verdad que es que no era nada coherente.

Repentinamente, el batir de alas se detuvo. Y justo detrás de mí. Con temor, detuve mis pasos y volteé un poco para descubrir que había un hombre mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules, vestido completamente de negro. Pero tenía algo bastante peculiar. De su espalda, nacían dos majestuosas alas de plumas negras, y, para horror mío, dos cuernos en la cabeza, que sobresalían de entre su cabello castaño.

¿Era el Demonio?

En lo único que pensé, fue en salir corriendo lo más pronto de ahí, alejarme de aquella pavorosa visión. Pero increíblemente la 'visión' alzó una de sus manos y tocó mi mejilla, con delicadeza.

-¿Tú eres...la que he estado buscando?- Me preguntó con una voz titubeante, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estuviera haciendo.

Yo temblé ligeramente, aún no podía moverme. Pero tenía mis ojos fijos en aquellos zafiros azules, sentía que me perdía en ellos, que me hundía en el profundo océano de su mirada.

Así fue como lentamente perdí el conocimiento, y todo se volvió negro.

oOo

-¿Ya has despertado?- Me preguntó una voz extrañamente familiar, en medio de la oscuridad de mis ojos cerrados. Los recuerdos de aquel encuentro se agolparon en mi mente y lo único que pedía, era que por favor hubiera sido tan sólo un sueño. Pero lástima. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron aquellos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban hace un rato. Pero... ¿cuánto rato había pasado?

-Han pasado 3 horas...- Me contestó aquel extraño hombre, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-Y sí, leo tus pensamientos...-

Definitivamente eso me estaba asustando, y cuando traté de salir corriendo, me di cuenta del lugar donde estábamos. Al parecer, era lo alto de una torre, lo que parecía ser la azotea o algo así. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí arriba? La ciudad se veía realmente hermosa con todas sus luces en medio de aquella agitada noche, pero el temor me carcomía mi interior.

-Obviamente que volando...y sí, yo también creo que es hermosa...-

Le dirigí una mirada de desprecio.

-No debes temerme...-

-¿Quién dijo que te temo?-

Y él rió. Rió de una forma tan hermosa, tan intrigante que sentí que me iba a morir. Claro está, que en ese momento aún no lo admitía.

-¿Que demonios eres? Digo...esas alas...y esos cuernos...-

-Exactamente, soy un demonio. Fue difícil, no?- Dijo sarcásticamente, sonriendo levemente sin desviar sus ojos de los míos. Eso se estaba volviendo demasiado intimidante.

-Bieeen, creo que ya es hora de irme Sr. Demonio, mucho gusto en conocerlo, adiós!- Me puse de pie y me dispuse a irme, cuando él me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia él, atrapándome en un abrazo. Con mi cabeza contra su pecho, podía oír los latidos de su corazón. O al menos eso parecía, en realidad no sabía si los demonios tenían corazón.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas.- Dijo casi susurrante, con voz repentinamente autoritaria.- Necesito saber si de verdad eres la chica que estaba buscando...-

-Mira...- Le dije tratando de separarme, mas era inútil, me tenía fuertemente apretada contra él.-Creo que eso deberás saberlo tú, porque en primer lugar no tenía la más mínima idea de que algo como tú podía existir. ¿Me podrías soltar por favor?-

-No me trates como si fuera un animal o alguna cosa que se pueda tratar sin el menor respeto. ¿Sabes que si quiero puedo matarte ahora mismo?.- Él me miró enfadado, y tomando mi rostro con una mano, me obligó a mirarlo.-Hace tiempo que te he estado buscando, y ahora que te encontré, es hora de comprobarlo.-

-¿Y cómo lo vas a comprobar?-

-Haciéndote el amor, obviamente...- Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Yo me quedé de piedra. ¿Que haciéndome el quéeeeee...?

-JAMÁS!- Exclamé dándole una bofetada como respuesta. En ese momento, pude separarme de él y empecé a correr, pero no veía ni puerta ni escaleras que me llevaran hacia tierra firme. Genial, un demonio pervertido quería aprovecharse de una pobre chica como y quitarle su virginidad con la estúpida excusa de que así comprobaría que yo sería la chica que él estaba buscando, y estaba atrapada con él en ese lugar. No podía sentirme más angustiada.

-Ajá, no hay salida aquí. Debes poder volar para poder salir de este lugar.-

No sabía qué hacer realmente. Era guapo, bien, era tal como podría ser el chico de mis sueños, en realidad era exactamente el chico de mis sueños, pero era un demonio! Y además un completo pervertido. No podía llegar y darle mi virginidad como si se diera un dulce.

-No soy un pervertido para tu gran información...-

Ya me estaba hartando que pudiera leer mi mente. Para ganar tiempo, le pregunté:

-¿Y para qué estabas buscándome?-

-Hace un tiempo...he tenido unas visiones...- Le dijo volviendo su mirada a la ciudad repleta de luces que contrastaban con el oscuro cielo.-He soñado con una chica...una humana. Ella sería la que me salvaría de mis pecados...-

-¿Pecados...¿Y có...?-

-Se supone que...si la encuentro...y ella hiciera el amor conmigo con sus más sinceros sentimientos, aquel amor, si es real, purificaría mi corrupto corazón y podría dejar de ser un demonio y convertirme en un humano.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que soy yo? Puede ser cualquier chica...-

-No! Tienes que ser tú!.- Él se acercó a mí, sin embargo no retrocedí. Ya no sentía miedo. De pronto mi corazón latía apresuradamente al oír aquellas palabras de él, no quería, no quería seguir escuchando. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a sentir el exquisito dolor de lo que es el amor.

-No quiero oírte...- Dije sin pensar.

-¿No me digas que tu corazón ya es mío?- Él sonrió.- Pensé que te conquistaría rápido, pero no tan rápido. ¿Hacemos el amor?.-

-¡NO!- Respondí dirigiéndole una mirada llena de furia. –Ni si quiera sé tu nombre!-

-Seto Kaiba...- Me dijo aún sonriente, mirada fija en la mía, para variar.

Yo emití un bufido, no dije nada.

-Mucho gusto...Anzu Masaki.-

Yo lo quedé mirando con sorpresa.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre!

* * *

Bueno. Este es un fic que he querido hacer de hace tiempo. Quería hacerlo Oneshot, pero se me fue alargando y alargando...xDD...así que tendrá que ser un pokito más largo, pero no creo que más allá de dos o tres capítulos. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews plis nn 


	2. Extraños Sentimientos

--Alas de Tormento--  
By Kazumi Shiunsai 

-Hablar-  
Capítulo 2: Extraños sentimientos.

Eran ya las 6.32 a.m. y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba en mi habitación, acostada de espaldas en mi cama con la vista fija en el techo pensando en los eventos ocurridos aquella medianoche. Quién hubiera imaginado que una apacible noche en el cine se hubiera convertido en una especie de película paranormal donde la protagonista se encuentra con un demonio que, para su horror, quiere tener relaciones con ella. De pronto sentí que mi vida no podía ser más bizarra.  
Gracias a Dios, el susodicho demonio me dejó en mi casa, específicamente en mi habitación, entrando por la ventana y luego se marchó sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces me acosté en mi cama, mirando al techo, y estuve en esa posición por un largo tiempo. Y como dije, no podía dormir. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?  
Sólo esperé hasta las 7.30 para vestirme e irme a la escuela (previo uso de maquillaje para cubrir las ojeras) y sugestionarme durante todo el camino de que lo sucedido fue tan sólo un mal sueño. De todas formas, aquel demonio no se me había aparecido de nuevo. Tal vez sí fue un sueño.  
Cuando llegué a la escuela, noté que todo se veía bastante normal, los mismos alumnos llegando tarde, Honda y Jou haciendo competencia para ver quién llegaba primero a clases, Yugi y sus duelos matutinos contra tristes novatos, etc. Tomé asiento en el puesto de siempre, junto a Yugi, y di un profundo suspiro. Ahh, me daba tanta alegría volver a lo común y rutinario de mi vida...y sí...remarco la palabra RUTINARIO.  
Las clases avanzaban como de costumbre, almorcé con Yugi, Honda y Jou y nuevamente se pelearon por probar de mi comida (la verdad es que la cocina es otra de mis cualidades), escuché la sesión diaria de los problemas amorosos de Miho y di la sesión diaria de consejos para aquellos problemas. Aunque nunca he tenido novio ni he recibido mi primer beso, me había vuelto casi una experta en esos temas debido a la observación y a oír todos los días lo que Miho me contaba sobre sus experiencias. Qué triste que nunca haya podido realmente vivir alguna situación así. A veces hasta envidiaba un poco a Miho, a pesar de que tuviera tantos problemas con los chicos que le gustaban. Es que jamás me había gustado alguien de verdad, y el amor era un sentimiento que sólo mis labios mencionaban perezosamente, pero no que mi corazón conociera.  
Pero, extrañamente, en el transcurso del día sentí que algo me faltaba. La imagen de aquel demonio se aparecía en mi mente una y otra vez, y no podía evitar pensar en él. Hasta llegué a desconcentrarme en clases en muchas oportunidades, cosa que no era muy usual en mí. Empecé a asustarme. Dios, eran esos típicos síntomas de los que Miho tanto hablaba... ¿o no¿Podría ser...? Pero mi mente no quería aceptar la verdad, al menos aún no. Lo acababa de conocer, no podía estar enamorándome de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, y que más encima era un demonio que decía querer tener sexo conmigo.  
Así, llegó, al fin, el término de las clases y, después de despedirme de mis amigos emprendí rumbo hacia mi hogar. Como de costumbre, tenía que ir de compras al igual que todos los lunes, preparar la cena, lavar mi ropa sucia y estudiar. Fui entonces a un supermarket, y después de haber comprado lo que necesitaba, me encaminé hacia mi hogar, tratando de concentrarme en lo que debía hacer más tarde. Pero aquellos malditos ojos azules me volvían a penar. Lamentablemente, como si lo hubiera invocado, el demonio en persona apareció en una esquina justo cuando iba cargada llena de bolsas y enojada conmigo misma.  
Pero esta vez parecía un hombre normal. Seguía vistiendo de negro, pero no veía ni sus cuernos ni sus alas.  
-¿Me extrañaste?.- Me habló provocativamente, cuando pasé a su lado.  
La mirada de desprecio que le dirigí podría haber cortado hasta al acero.  
-¿Tuviste un mal día?...¿O es que estás molesta porque te lo pasaste pensando en mí?-  
Casi tropecé con las pesadas bolsas mientras caminaba y él me seguía.  
-¿¿C-cómo demonios se te pueden ocurrir estupideces como esa!!??.- Respondí bruscamente, sabiendo que él podía leerme el pensamiento. Pero yo era muy testaruda como para aceptarlo.  
Seto esbozó una sonrisa y su mirada se tornó tan fría como un iceberg.  
-Tú me amarás Anzu Masaki, de una forma u otra...- Y dicho esto, me tomó de un brazo y me empujó hacia una pared, atrapándome, sin dejarme salida.  
Yo llevaba tantas bolsas que no podía ocupar las manos para apartarme de él, y pensé que se estaba aprovechando de eso. Lo noté en su escalofriante mirada de "Quiero tener sexo contigo ahora mismo".  
-¡¡No te atrevas a tocarme!!- Exclamé, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por allí.  
-Te equivocas.- Replicó con tono maquiavélico.-...Quiero tener sexo contigo, pero no ahora...- -¡Entonces déjame ir-  
-No quiero, es divertido ver cómo te pones nerviosa cada vez que...-Y me susurró al oído.-...me acerco a ti-  
Súbitamente, mi corazón empezó a latir de forma apresurada y no pude evitar contener la respiración al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Creí que me iba a derretir al escuchar el sonido de su voz, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su dulce aroma.  
Me pareció que se había dado cuenta (teniendo presente que poseía aquella maldita 'habilidad') y entonces se apartó de mí, algo pensativo. Aproveché la oportunidad, y me alejé de él tan rápido como las pesadas bolsas me lo permitían. Continué, sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar a casa. Y cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, no pude evitar esbozar una estúpida sonrisa de enamorada.

oOoOoOo

Otro día. Otra jornada más de torturas y sufrimientos. Era sábado, así que me tocaba práctica de ballet en el Teatro Dominó, pero me imaginaba que las súbitas apariciones de Seto ocurridas durante toda la semana, no iban a cesar sólo porque era fin de semana. Tomé desayuno como de costumbre, y emprendí rumbo hacia el Teatro Dominó. Tenía clases en la mañana, para luego tener libre todo el resto de la tarde. Mientras caminaba, no podía evitar tener el presentimiento de que me seguían. Así me había sentido toda la semana, así que pensé que tan sólo era Seto. Ya me había a acostumbrado a eso.  
Estaba en medio de mis divagaciones, cuando de pronto escuché unos pasos que se acercaban detrás de mí. Volteé para gritarle a Seto que dejara de seguirme, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, en vez de encontrarme con el 'querido' demonio, me encontré con unos tres tipos de apariencias que dejaban mucho que desear (y temer también).  
-¡Eh! Preciosa ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a pasear por ahí?.- Me dijo uno de ellos.  
Volví mi mirada hacia adelante, tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. -¡Eh¿Qué no me escuchaste?!!.- Me exclamó, acercándose a mí y agarrándome de un brazo, bruscamente.  
-¡Déjame en paz!!- Grité asustada.  
-Irás con nosotros, preciosura...-Me replicó con un tono amenazador.-...y ya verás que lo pasaremos muy bien-  
-Vamos, linda...- Se acercó otro de los tipos, tomándome del brazo que tenía libre. Yo traté de zafarme como pude de ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Los tres me llevaron a un callejón cercano, bastante solitario. Por más que yo gritaba, nadie me podía oír. A esa hora nadie caminaba por aquella angosta calle. -¡Suéltenme!-  
-Ya cállate, puta, o te voy a matar...- Me amenazó el más fornido de ellos, sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.  
Para mi horror, uno de ellos me rasgó la falda y otro me cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. Me tocaban por todos lados, acariciando de forma asquerosa todo mi cuerpo tembloroso. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a llorar de desesperación. Esos tipos me iban a violar y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
Ya me había dado por vencida, cuando escuché un fuerte golpe y luego una pesada caída. Los tipos me soltaron de pronto, para sentir luego, otra caída pero de otros dos cuerpos al suelo.  
Abrí los ojos con temor, para descubrir a Seto Kaiba parado frente a mí en medio de los tipos inconcientes. Me di cuenta que era él quien les estaba dando la paliza.  
-¿Estás bien?..- Me preguntó, quitándose su acostumbrada chaqueta negra y cubriéndome con ella.  
No pude contestar. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue abrazarlo fuertemente, completamente asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Me creía perdida a merced de aquellos hombres, pero Seto llegó y salvó mi vida y mi honor.  
No dejaba de abrazarlo y repetirle mil 'gracias'. Él me contestó, rodeándome con sus brazos de forma protectora.  
-Esos bastardos...si no fuera porque yo escuché los gritos...- Susurró con ira en su voz.  
En ese momento, me atreví a mirarlo directo a sus ojos azules. Sentí de pronto unos enormes deseos de besarlo, pero me contuve.  
-Vamos, te iré a dejar a tu casa...- Yo asentí con la cabeza y de pronto, me tomó en brazos y sus alas negras aparecieron, junto con sus cuernos. Segundos más tarde, estábamos volando, muy alto sobre la ciudad. La vista era hermosa, y mi corazón latía con rapidez. Deseé que aquél viaje nunca terminara, pero llegamos rápidamente a casa. Para variar, entramos por la ventana de mi habitación (que siempre quise cerrar para que él no fuera a entrar cuando quisiera, pero en el fondo esa idea me gustaba, así que nunca lo hice) y me dejó sobre mi cama. -Muchas gracias...- Repetí, como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando estuvimos abrazados en el callejón.  
-Ya lo sé...- Respondió, con la frialdad de costumbre, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía satisfecho. –Además, por lo menos pude ver un poco... ¿Eres copa C?.- Me ruboricé y le lancé un cojín que él esquivó con facilidad. Pero, sentí que mi opinión de Seto había cambiado completamente después de lo sucedido.  
-Así que ya no ves en mí a un pervertido.-  
Obviamente eso seguía siendo molesto.  
-De todas formas, algunas cosas nunca cambian..-Le contesté.- ¿Habría alguna manera de pedirte que dejaras de leer mis malditos pensamientos?.-  
-Quizás...-Y su mirada se tornó maliciosa.- Si me dieras algo a cambio...-  
-Mejor seguimos así...-Reí. Aunque ya estaba teniendo algunas ganas de que él me tocara.  
Después de eso, él se despidió y salió por la ventana, emprendiendo el vuelo. Por primera vez, me quedé observando cómo se alejaba de mí. Ya, a esas alturas no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba enamorada de Seto, y eso en el lapso de una semana, pero enamorada al fin y al cabo. Fue hora de admitir, también, que muchas veces había pensado en permitirle que me hiciera el amor. Pero él era un demonio, así que dudaba mucho que fuera fácil un romance entre alguien como él y una simple humana como yo. Decidí cambiarme de ropa y llamar al Teatro para excusarme por ese día. El resto de la jornada me lo pasé deseando ver a Seto otra vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

** Uf! Espero les haya gustado este segundo chapi! sisii! kero reviews con opiniones, plz **

**Ah! lo olvidaba, un mensaje para aquellas que hayan leido mi otro fic 'It's rainning Men'**

**Ojalá no me peguen, pero decidí sacarlo y subirlo cuando lo haya terminado **

**espero entiendan, era la primera vez que hacia un fic de varios capitulos. Por lo tanto terminare con los otros que no llevaran tantos, y luego seguire con it's rainning men, asi que ese fic no morira **

**esop**

**besos a las fans de Seto Kaiba!!!**


	3. Pecador

-Alas de Tormento-

_Por Kazumi Shiunsai_

**_Hola a todas!!! Tanto tiempo, no? Pido disculpas por el enooooorme atraso, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces!! pero bueno, aqui esta la continuacion. Es un capitulo especial, escrito del punto de vista de nuestro adorado Seto Kaiba! siempre quise hacer este capitulo!! wiii. Aprovecho de decirles que el fic It's Rainning Men ya esta arriba de nuevo! y además, con un nuevo capitulo! _**

**_Ahora a leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pecador.**

_Seto's POV_

Jamás había tenido esta sensación. Es un extraño sentimiento que parece haberse tomado la totalidad de mis pensamientos. Hay algo especial, y no logro saber qué demonios es.

La primera vez que tuve aquella visión sobre la absolución de mis pecados, pensé que tan sólo se trataba de un simple sueño. Me tomé las cosas con lógica, no cabía en mi mente que una estúpida humana pudiera convertirme en algo que tampoco tenía interés en convertirme: en un mortal. Pero las visiones que se me aparecían en sueños empezaron a penarme con insistencia, llegaron a atormentar hasta mis noches de mayor diversión, mientras bañaba mis manos con la sangre de algún desgraciado mortal, hasta cuando probaba del sexo de alguna que caía fácilmente en la tentación…

No podía permitir que aquél loco sueño nublara mi razón, habían cosas más importantes que hacer, gente que controlar, ángeles que matar…no debía distraerme de mi tarea, _no quería_ distraerme de mi vida oscura, cruel y fría. No tenía sentimiento alguno, no cedía ante el llanto desesperado de un humano, no dudaba ante el grito desgarrador de la muerte ni me detenía ante los sollozos excitados de las féminas a quienes penetraba sin delicadeza alguna. Era un ser que vivía del sufrimiento de los demás, al que no le importaba nada ni nadie. El conseguir el propio placer con los medios que fueran era mi motor de 'vida', si es que así se le puede llamar a mi existencia.

Soy un demonio después de todo.

Un pecador que vive en las sombras.

Desgraciadamente, el período de negación no duró mucho. Me empezó a dominar de pronto la curiosidad. Una intriga inevitable. Observando a simple vista a un ser humano, no había nada que envidiarle. Vivía de éxitos y fracasos, errores que podía cometer una y otra vez sin lograr aprender hasta un buen tiempo. Completamente controlado por las emociones y su egoísta razón, creyéndose el único ser con derecho a terminar con la vida de otros organismos vivientes, destruir su propio medio ambiente, y hasta incluso, exterminar a los de su propia raza. Seres desconfiados de todos, seres que creen que su forma de pensar es lo que los llevará por un mejor camino del que ya están bastante desviados. Seres que se hieren los unos a los otros y al mundo en donde viven. Por supuesto que todas estas cosas son favorables para la existencia de nosotros, los demonios.

Si bien existe lo que ellos llaman el 'Cielo' y el 'Infierno', no se dan cuenta que ambos crecen también en sus propios corazones. Nosotros, los demonios, fuimos seres humanos que el mal que le hicieron a la tierra y a sus iguales fue tal, que vieron cerradas ante ellos las puertas del Cielo. Los Ángeles sólo están para recibir a las almas más bien bondadosas que pecadoras.

Sin embargo, no recuerdo nada acerca de mi vida como un mortal. Y me alegraba de no recordarlo. Era bastante divertido atormentar a aquellos seres con los que alguna vez compartí lo terrenal.

Entonces… soñé con _ella_. Antes, su rostro siempre se veía en sombras cada vez que aquella visión se me aparecía. La chica estaba frente a mí y alzaba su mano, tratando de alcanzar algo. Yo la tomaba y la seguía, hipnotizado por sus ojos, por su risa, por su cabello…Hasta que un día pude verla claramente. Era de tez clara, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, ojos azules y una sonrisa cautivante. A veces soñaba que ella bailaba sobre un lago.

Ella me decía que debía 'encontrarla', que al unirnos, yo podría 'salvarme'. En un comienzo todo me era confuso. No le hallaba sentido a sus palabras, pero lentamente empecé a comprender. Me estaban dando una oportunidad. Y como dije, lentamente mi voluntad cedió hasta el punto de dedicarme a buscarla.

Y la hallé.

Jamás pensé en que existiera realmente. Llegué a pensar que todo era producto de una cruel fantasía, o que eran quizá algunos recuerdos de mi vida como mortal. Ella estaba asustada, naturalmente. Sin pensarlo, mi comportamiento hacia ella fue distinto al que tenía usualmente con los demás mortales. Es que no podía evitar la enorme atracción que sentía hacia la chica.

Empecé a seguirla. Al principio, a ella no le gustó ni pizca lo que yo estaba haciendo. Pero yo sé muy bien, que en realidad no era así. Ella sentía algo por mí desde el minuto en que me vio por vez primera. Yo simplemente, dejé que el tiempo pasara hasta que se diera cuenta.

-Mira, el próximo jueves bailaré en el teatro Domino…- Me comentó alegremente, mostrándome una invitación.

Yo la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que quieres que yo vaya.- Pregunté sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Por supuesto…- Murmuró con timidez.

-Y después del baile podríamos…- Tomé su rostro del mentón, obligándola a mirarme.

-¡Estás loco!! – Exclamó, poniéndose roja como tomate. Me divertía mucho causar esas reacciones en ella.

-Quieres que te bese…- Dije mirándola fríamente. Sabía que, intimidándola, se resistiría menos.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?-

-Tú sabes bien de dónde.-

Y de pronto, se apartó de mí poniendo una fingida expresión de enfado.

-¡¡Te dije que dejaras de leer…!.- Pero no pudo seguir hablando. No se lo permití. Acerqué mis labios a los de ella, en un beso robado.

Ella se sorprendió mucho, dado que era la primera vez que yo la besaba. Además de que, como pude ver en su mente, era también el primero de su vida.

-¿Y?- Dije son una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de separarme un poco de ella.- ¿A qué hora es la obra?-

-…a las 8 de la noche…- Habló tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y me entregó la invitación.

Al ver cómo intentaba calmar sus sentimientos y cómo sus ojos brillaban de oculta alegría después del beso, tuve unos deseos enormes de hacerlo de nuevo. Pero me contuve. Nunca supe porqué.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a juntarme con mis amigos…- Se excusó ella tomando su bolso de aquel banco del parque en donde estábamos sentados, y poniéndose de pie.

-Adiós…- Musité, mirando hacia otro lado. Muy en el fondo, me sentí algo decepcionado.

-Nos vemos…-Respondió ella y se alejó hasta desaparecer entre la gente de la calle.

Yo comencé a reflexionar. Anzu se estaba metiendo mucho en mis pensamientos. Sabía que no era sólo atracción lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no quise asumir más que esto. Yo era un demonio, y una vez que tuviera sexo con ella, desaparecería de su vida, ese era el plan. Y pensaba seguirlo a como dé lugar, sin importar que yo terminara haciéndole daño al final.

Sin importar que yo terminara haciéndola sufrir…

* * *

**_WWiiii! y? les gustó? dejen reviews plis!!_**

**_espero que les haya gustado )_**

**_sisisiis! pronto seguire con el cuarto capitulo (sé que al principio dije que este fic no tendría mas de 2 o 3 chapis, pero e me alargo un pokito O )_**

**_muchos besitos a todas!! _**


End file.
